1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices that adjust wheel camber on vehicles, and in particular, it relates to devices which adjust camber on strut-type vehicle wheel suspensions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There has been a general trend in the manufacture of automobiles to make automobiles lighter. To accomplish this end, conventional axles and suspensions are being eliminated and strut-type suspension, such as the McPherson-type suspension, are being used more and more.
In a strut-type suspension, there is no camber adjusting mechanism. The camber angle is preset in the factory. If the camber angle is wrong due to an error in assembling the suspension system, there is an adverse effect on tire wear of the vehicle. Likewise, if a car having a strut-type suspension is involved in an accident, or even hits a curb, the camber angle will change from the correct angle and cause a problem in the ride of the automobile and/or the wear of the tires.
There have been several attempts to provide a mechanism to correct the camber angle in strut-type suspensions.
One example of an attempt to adjust camber is explained on page 86 of Motor Magazine in the February 1984 issue. The procedure for adjusting camber includes removing the wheel and tire, the brake clip and bracket and the two bolts holding the spindle to the strut, nuts and retainer plate. The bolts and the nuts are discarded. A narrower bolt than the original bolt is then placed in the lower hole. A wedge having teeth along one surface is positioned between the spindle and the strut with the teeth facing the spindle. A second even narrower bolt is placed in the upper hole. The brake drum is then removed and the wedge is lightly tapped to force the wedge further between the spindle and the strut. The camber is then checked against the factory specification and both bolts are torqued. The parts that had been previously removed are then assembled. This procedure is quite labor intensive.
Another mechanism to adjust camber in a strut-type suspension is described in the Muramatsu et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,313,617. The Muramatsu et al. patent discloses the use of a rotatable eccentric along the upper bolt that holds the wheel spindle to the strut bracket. The eccentric has a tab or lever portion which permits the eccentric to be rotated about the bolt forcing the upper end of the spindle away from the strut, adjusting the camber. This device, however, has the disadvantage that the eccentric is not positively held in place and may move causing a change in the desired camber angle.
Still another device for adjusting the camber angle in a strut-type suspension is described in the Sullivan et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,418,938. This method provides for the removal of the original upper bolt holding the wheel spindle to the strut bracket and inserting in its stead a bolt having a narrower diameter. A threaded hole is provided in the wheel spindle which communicates at right angles to the hole in which the narrower bolt has been inserted. A set screw is then threadably inserted into the threaded hole and acts against the bolt pivoting the spindle and the wheel about the lower bolt, adjusting the camber. The Sullivan et al. method has the disadvantage of having to modify the wheel spindle to receive the set screw.
Still another method of adjusting camber in a strut-type vehicle suspension is described in the Wysocki U.S. Pat,. No. 4,420,170. This method includes slotting the lower bolt hole which holds the wheel spindle onto the strut bracket and inserting a U-shaped member having two arms which surround the strut and engage the lower bolt. The U-shaped member further includes a set screw arrangement which acts against the strut member such that the arms of the U-shaped member engage the bolt and adjust the camber of the wheel. The Wysocki method has the disadvantage of having to modify the lower hole that retains the lower bolt.
Other patents describe still other arrangements for adjusting camber in strut-type vehicle suspensions or other types of suspensions. These patents include:
______________________________________ Inventor Patent No. ______________________________________ Shiomi et al 4,194,760 Bridges 4,030,737 Schulz 3,917,308 Castoe 3,285,622 Muller et al 3,273,909 Petrak 2,882,066 Harris 2,065,071 ______________________________________
However, none of the immediately above mentioned patents describe a simple method or device that does not require modification of the strut, strut bracket, or wheel spindle and does not require disconnection of other parts to adjust the camber of a wheel in a strut-type suspension system.